Caminamos siempre juntos
by gaaraxD
Summary: ONE SHOT Sucede que Ranma hace enojar a las mujeres de su clase,por la superioridad masculina.Hinako decide hacer una venganza.Pero akane estara ahi para que ranma y ella.... Es algo cursi xDDD


Los personajes de Ranma1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.  
Esta historia va sin fines de lucro.De un fan para Fans

Caminamos siempre juntos.

Aunque me haga daño...  
Aunque sea extraño...

Enganchado a ti.  
Bunbury.

Ryoga Hibiki miró a la pareja desde el otro lado de la protección metálica del canal.Puso ambas manos sobre

ella y sus dedos comenzaron a deformarla.El chico estaba furioso.

-¡¡¿¿Qué??!!..¿Qué está pasando?

Una chica de vestido escolar azul marino iba de la mano con un joven ambos sonrojados,platicando.Era un día en Nerima que el cielo habia nublado de pronto,lo mismo que el desorientado viajante experimentaba en sus adentros.

-No tengo idea que vamos a decir en el dojo.

-Mmm ¿Qué quieres que digamos?Esto no es nuestra culpa- Contestó la chica.

Ambos soltaron a reirse.

Cuando el chico sintió caer las primeras gotas de lluvia,sacó de entre sus cosas un paraguas rojo,que Ryoga creyó el suyo, y se acercó a la chica sin soltar la mano.Ahora caminaban lentamente bajo el paraguas.

Todo comenzo por culpa de Miss Hinako.La obsesiva maestra supervisaba la sesion de educacion fisica de la clase. Habian separado al grupo en hombres y mujeres para llevar a cabo ejercicios especificos.  
Mientras Ranma Saotome daba muestras excelentes de su equilibrio caminando por una barra metalica y ejecutando mortales hacia atras con los ojos cerrados, Hiroshi y Daisuke rezaban por no caer cuando fuera su turno y pensando en recorrer la barra paso a paso. Las chicas practicaban saltos en una seccion acolchada junto con un trampolin azul marino.Sayuri corriendo a toda velocidad para lograr caer de pie.  
era alentada por Yuka y sus amigas.En el ultimo momento la escolar no midio bien la distancia y dio un mal salto,el trampolin la empujo al aire sin dar tiempo a que la chica acomodara el cuerpo  
ZAZZZ ...y asi la caida fue bastante dura. Las mujeres corrieron para ver el estado de la chica.El silencio entre las chicas y su preocupacion era notable. Hinako rapidamente les aparto para cersiorarse del estado de su alumna.Estaba algo aturduda por el golpe pero no pasaba a mayores afortunadamente.

Hiroshi y Daisuke comenzaron a reirse.En la espera del estado de la chica sus burlas destacaron, entonces el aura de batalla de la seccion femenina del grupo se hizo sentir, las mujeres notaron el hecho y no estaban dispuestas a pasar por alto tal infamia, Hinako misma se movio muy rapido ante la seccion varonil pidiendo al responsable. Aunque no lo habian hecho malintencionadamente, Daisuke y Hiroshi sabian  
que les esperaba una gran tunda si se delataban.

-Daisuke eres tan buen amigo que vas a sacrificarte por los dos -Hiroshi sacaba la estocada y salvaria el pellejo.

-Claro que no HIroshi, tu fuiste quien comenzo asi que el honor es todo tuyo. Ambos comenzaron a empujarse para hacerle frente a Miss Hinako,ella impaciente apuntaba ya su moneda de cincuenta yens con un orificio en el medio contra los hombres.Ranma que no sabia lo que habia pasado por estar seguir en los ejercicios de la barra pregunto a los dos chicos acerca de cual era el problema.

-Fue Ranma señorita Hinako!! Los dos amigos empujaban a Ranma contra la marabunta de mujeres con animos de venganza.

-Tenias que ser tu!!! Ranma no baka!!!! La chica sacaba el mazo desde algun desconocido y apuntaba contra su prometido y Hinako,igualmente preparaba los pasos para quitarle la energia al de la trenza.

-Espera Aaakane!!!!- El chico habia sido sumido en la arena del lugar por el golpe del mazo.

-Como puedes ser insensible,idiota!! Sayuri pudo lastimarse gravemente y aun si te burlas. - Ranma no escuchaba nada,el golpe le habias dejado fuera de combate,y poco a poco comenzo a moverse

-Que diablos te pasa Akane,maldita marimacho ,¿¿ ahora que dije??

Las chicas pedian sangre ante tal cinismo.

-Saotome su comportamiento de chico vandalo debe ser realmente castigado.

-Alto,alto- Ranma iba a morir si no las detenia - En verdad no se que esta pasando.

-Eres un maldito machista-grito una.

-Crees que las mujeres no sirven para nada. Si no miren como trata a la pobre de Akane.

-Deberias darte una leccion Ran-chan.Aunque te quiera no puedo admitir esto.-intervino Ukio.

Hiroshi y Daisuke estaban partidos de risa.Tenian las manos limpias y a Ranma nunca le creerian.Asi que decidieron meter mas leña al fuego.

-La trata asi porque esta enamorado de ella.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio.Akane se sonrojo y Ranma igual.

-Yo?? Noooo eso no es cierto, como podria estar.. es decir yo... ella no puede... ella.. es muy fuerte y fea, no es decir es debil... es decir las mujeres los son, ademas ella es terriblemente fea...

Siguio Ranma en su discurso "no quiero a esa marimacho,de cocina infumable,cero sex apeal" pero poco importaba. Las mujeres oyeron fuerte y claro (olvidando las partes de la conversacion a conveniencia).

" Las mujeres son debiles"

-Basta Saotome,sus palabras lo incriminan. Si en verdad cree que somos debiles les propondre una cosa.

Hinako propuso enfrentar hombres y mujeres por parejas uno a uno, en una competencia sencilla. Armarian una pista de TERRIBLES obstaculos en la que cada mujer eligiria a un hombre,entonces ellos deberian salir de la pista,ayudandose unos a otros.Tan sencillo parecia, que a los hombres les parecio buena idea para no continuar con las clases del dia y mostrar su superioridad.

( a mi la supuesta superioridad de un sexo sobre otro me resulta de risa, xDD asi q espero no ofender a nadie con el argumento de la historia,vivan las mujeres y hombres por igual!!).

-Ohhh hiroshi tengo tanto miedo de no poder salir de la pista,podrias abrazarme??- Diasuke imitaba una voz femenina mientras las mujeres observaban a los hombres formados en fila.Habian cambiado el uniforme deportivo por el azul que usaban en sus clases normales para el desafio de Hinako.

Ranma no sabia que diablos habia pasado y como habian acabado ahi. Pero esto no era nada de extrañar,en Tokyo,esto era tan comun...Estaban todos a la entrada del gimnasio que ahora lucia lugubre por alguna razon.

Ukyo por su parte estaba feliz.Si le tocara ir con Ranma ellos trabajarian juntos y podria corregur al chico de ropas chinas,ella le enseñaria la verdad,las correcciones en el amor,estando solos en la oscuridad,ellos se besarian seguramente... xD Ukio fantaseaba con su prometido.

Akane Tendo estaba mas serena.Aunque ella fue la primera en lanzarse al ataque contra Ranma,ahora recapacitaba.En verdad era cierto que el era un cabezota,insensible,egolatra,megalomaniaco con aires de grandeza,peleador imbatible,terco,despreciable...pero en su interior sabia que su prometido no se atreveria a hacer una burla de lo ocurrido a Sayuri. A menos claro que le pasara a ella. maldito baka seguro que le diria que era una torpe,piernas chuecas... .¿Pero que tenia en mente la señorita Hinako? Era una persona de temerse por sus ideas locas y descabelladas (ademas de infantiles a veces).

-Bien entrara la primera pareja. Yuka,eliga usted a su acompañante. Yuka por supuesto que buscaba venganza,pero no elegiria a Ranma, Akane se encargaria perfectamente de el.

-Elijo a Raiyuta. Un chico de gafaz algo fanfarron salio de entre la fila y se aproximo a la entra con Yuka. Paso algo de tiempo. Solo se oyo un grito masculino

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! En la otra parte del gimnasio tras mucho tiempo salieron los dos,Yuka muy contenta y su acompañante terriblemente molido.¿Que habria pasado?  
Ahora si no habia tiempo para fanfarronerias,los hombres tragaron saliva¿Que diablos habia alla adentro?

-Los siguientes. Señorita Hinata,adelante.

El mismo resultado paso con muchas de las parejas a la salida.Entonces un sonido de campana resono en la escuela,una bicicleta volo por los aires.

.Nihao Ranma.

-Que diablos haces aqui Shampoo!!! -inmediantamente interpelo el coro Koujy-Tendo. Ranma era aplastado por la bicicleta por la bellisima china.

-Venir a ver a Ranma,para cita!! Ranma debe dar mano a Shampoo como dos enamorados.

-Sobre mi cadaver-Ukio saco su espatula gigante y ataco a Shampoo que sin mover un pelo leyo el movimiento y lo salto.

-No permitire que te entrometas,Ranma debe dar mano a Shampoo!!!!

Akane noto la insistencia de la china en ese detalle.Entonces Hinako se aproximaba a las dos.

-Yo se como manejar esto señorita Hinako.

-Me la vas a pagar Ukyo. La pelea continuaba.

-Ya salio la pareja,Akane es su turno,

- no espere,debemos detenerlas...

Ranma recien se levantaba del golpazo de la bicicleta. Entoces Daisuke,con toda la mala intencion lo empujo hacia Akane en la entrada,ambos chocaron y ya estaban dentro en el suelo del gimnasio.

-Ranma...Ranma...

-¿Donde estamos,porque esta tan oscuro?

-No seas bobo aqui solo falta un poco de luz.

-No tonta, en verdad esta oscuro.-Akane se aproximo a Ranma,estaba de frente,pero el no la divisaba

-Ranma estoy aqui.

-¿Donde?

-Aqui!!!! Akane gritaba

-No veo nada.

Akane no crei lo que escuchaba.Los ojos de Ranma estaba frente a ella,pero el maldito decia no ver... a menos que... este era el truco de Hinako,seguramente. Akane empezo a buscar en la entrada,habia  
unos simbolos en rojo vivo que decian el mensaje:

"Luz hasta el final del camino. Tus ojos son mis ojos.Juntos."

Akane le dijo a Ranma lo que veia.Tras pelear un poco dieron en cuenta de lo pasaba, Hinako habia puesto una especie de hechizo en la puerta¿porque?

Decidieron avanzar para hallar la salida,sea como sea los chicos salian con la vista clara, pero muy golpeados.Pronto supieron porque. Akane noto que habia trampas en el gimnasio que ahora era un laberinto  
al tenebroso pero que era detectables muy facilmente,sin embargo el camino siempre se bifurcaba,en uno habia trampa y en otro se pasaba sin la menor preocupacion.

Ukio y Shampoo pararon cuando vieron el empujon de Daisuke a la pareja.

-Rayos!!! --gritaron. Despues de verse con el odio del amor acordaron. Tregua!!!

Corrieron a la puerta del gimnasio.No podia abrirse de ninguna forma.

-Miss Hinako cual es el truco.- Hinako sonrio.Ella sabia que Ranma era un iman de las chicas y se divertia viendo estas cosas.

-Solo pueden entrar parejas.

-Muy bien.-dijo Shampoo y tomo a hiroshi que estaba cerca obligandolo a entrar. Ukyo arremetio con mucha fuerza para obligar a Daisuke a entrar con ella. Tal como mlo dijo Hinako en parejas la puerta cedio.

Era muy claro,cuando el hombre se quedaba ciego quedaba a merced de lo que las chicas les dijeran para guiar,estas aprovechaban guiandolos por las trampas alegando lo complicado del laberinto mientras ellas   
salian sanas y salvas. Charcos de desecho de petroles,caminos espinosos,sacos de boxeo disparados como proyectiles, bombas de harina,seguramente las chicas aun seguian tan enojadas que todas harian  
la maldad, y al final como encontraban la salida,los chicos salian agradecidos con sus guias,por haberles librado del apuro.Y negando cualquier superiodidad  
Akane noto el truco tras dos intentos.Aunque Ranma fuese un insensible,ella no queria eso para su prometido,era ciero que a veces el muy bobo se lo merecia...pero el verlo indefenso,dependiendo de ella,callado  
como un niño tomandola de sus hombros, era genial.Ojala esto durara toda la vida. Incluso sus manos se tocaron por momentos.Que ella sintio muy breve.

-Akane..yo...- Ranma estaba un poco nervioso- yo queria disculparme. Sea lo que sea que haya dicho. Juro que esta vez no quise comenzar esto.  
-Entonces ¿no fuiste tu quien se burló de Sayuri?  
-¿Porque habria de hacerlo? Ella es simpre amable con nosotros dos.

Akane lo sabia.El no estaba mientiendo.¿Entonces quien causo esto?Seguian caminado en la oscuridad buscando la salida.

-Ranma!!!!! -El nombre era pronunciado por dos voces femeninas. Ellas corrian por el laberinto sin evitar las trampas,no habian notado nada.Daisuke y Hiroshie sufrian las trampas calamitosas,porque ciegos no podian esquivar nada,aunque vieran aferrandose a la mano de las locas prometidas.

-Ranchan.

Akane noto que se aproximaban y decidio correr junto con Ranma,si se armaba una pelea ella no podria encarar a las dos a la vez cuidando al chico de las trampas del laberinto de Hinako.Cuando se canso de correr.Ranma pregunto que que diablos pasaba.Ella no explico nada.

-Por fin te encuentro.

Era Shampoo.Tu venir con Shampoo a una cita !!!! Tu sostener mano de Shampoo. Ukyo diro un okonomiyaki que quito la mano de Shampoo de las de Ranma.

-Primero contra mi.

Akane intento detenerlas.Asi que las tres prometidas peleaban sin que Ranma entendiera nada de lo que pasaba.

-Alto ya basta,dejen de pelear!!! Ukyo, Shampoo.

-La ganadora se lleva todo? Que les parece- ukyo interpelo.

-De acuerdo.-Shampoo repuso.

Ambas miraban a Akane.

-Esta bien- contestó

Y comenzo la pelea. Daisuke y hiroshi estaban tremendamente golpeados y no atinaban a donde ir.Ranma sabia por su entrenamiento que habia una pelea.Trato de ubicarse por el oido.Ahi,entonces se dirigio  
a las prometidas que peleaban.

En un rapido giro Shampoo diviso a Ranma golpeando a ukyo que cayo sobre Akane.Dejo caer un petalo escarlata de una flor extraña.

-Ranma!!! Dar mano Shampoo ella te guiara,Ranma escucho la voz de Shampoo que se dirigia a él. Cuando estaban a punto de chocar sus manos... ukyo intervino dandole la mano a Shampoo.  
Ella estallo en colera,

-Que haces boba?? Sueltame ,sueltame.El petalo!! no!!!!

Akane se levanto y vio el petalo en el suelo.Por ello mismo no vio lo sucedido entre Shampoo y Ukyo que luchaban por separarse. Aprovecho la oportunidad para sacar a Ranma de ahi.

Siguieron caminando hasta que Ranma pregunto a Akane si se encontraba bien.Ella respondio que si. Entonces se tomaron de la mano con el petalo de la flor extraña en la palma de Akane.

Cuando todos encontraron la salida, Hiroshi y Daisuke recuperaron la vista.

-Fracamente nos merecemos esto Hiroshi.

-Si no nos hubieramos reido de Sayuri y acusado a Ranma esto no habria pasado Daisuke.

Entonces sientieron el aura de batalla de las mujeres que esperaban a los ultimos. Y que cobraron la afrenta hecha por los dos bribones. 

-Esto es para que aprendan idiotas!!

Mientras tanto Ukyio y Shampoo luchaba por separarse

-Sueltame Shampoo!!!

-Yo no poder soltarte.Tu tomar mi mano con el petalo de flor Nomeolvides en ella.Estar asi por una hora!! faltan 55 minutos!

-Eres una idiota,porque no me lo dijiste, era una trampa para Ranchan verdad!!!

Ranma y Akane escuchaban la pelea de las dos prometidas escondidos.Asi que era eso.

-Ranma... yo... tome uno de los petalos en mi mano cuando estabamos adentro.

Ranma estaba sonrojado

-No le des importacia Akane.Vamonos a casa estoy cansado.

Hinako moria de risa.Habia dado una leccion a la parte masculina y visto buena accion por Ranma y sus prometidas.Un buen dia para terminar con episodio de Doraemon en la noche.

Ryoga Hibiki miró a la pareja desde el otro lado de la protección metálica del canal.Puso ambas manos sobre

ella y sus dedos comenzaron a deformarla.El chico estaba furioso.

-¡¡¿¿Qué??!!..¿Qué está pasando?

Una chica de vestido escolar azul marino iba de la mano con un joven ambos sonrojados,platicando.Era un día en Nerima que el cielo habia nublado de pronto,lo mismo que el desorientado viajante experimentaba en sus adentros.

-No tengo idea que vamos a decir en el dojo.

-Mmm ¿Qué quieres que digamos?Esto no es nuestra culpa- Contestó la chica.

Ambos soltaron a reirse.

Cuando el chico sintió caer las primeras gotas de lluvia,sacó de entre sus cosas un paraguas rojo,que Ryoga creyó el suyo, y se acercó a la chica sin soltar la mano.Ahora caminaban lentamente bajo el paraguas.

-Si te sientes incomoda... podría dejar que la lluvia me mojara.

-Se que no te gusta conventirte en chica.

Ellos no se miraban.La lluvia ahora era fria y ensopante.El chico de ropas chinas no contesto

-Ranma,perdo...  
-No te preocupes esto no es nuestra culpa.

Ambos se rieron al mirarse

La lluvia arreció.Ellos caminaron de la mano bajo el paraguas.

P-chan tenía los ojos llorosos mientras corria en un dirección,

de la que nunca tuvo idea.Pero Akary Unryu lo detuvo.

De vuelta al doyo, Se soltaron en la entrada.

Habian pasado dos horas desde que sus manos tomaron el petalo de la flor.  
Al recordar cada uno el dia,dormidos en sus camas pensaban

Akane...porque no..

Ranma... porque no...

caminamos siempre juntos...


End file.
